The Odd Life of Zelda Edwards
by burkhardt
Summary: Nick Burkhardt love story Zelda grew up in a facility for the mentally ill because when she was 7 years old she saw a mans face change and she couldn't explain it. Worst of all this same man killed her parents and she couldn't explain how he did it because he changed into a sort of monkey or something with a weird tail. Now she's moved to Portland and the changes are back.
1. i intro

_"Hello, again." The voices said, coming from the black in the back of the room. Young Zelda sat on her bed, her stuffed toy that looked like a werewolf wearing a small axesman suit in her arms. She stared into the darkness not able to move and just holding the little toy._

 _A man appeared from the darkness, his face appeared to look like a snake but his body was normal. She couldn't scream or move, or anything. She could only stare at him. When he approached her he leaned down and placed a hand against against her cheek and clawed it and then laughed in the form of a hiss._

I opened my eyes and placed a hand against my cheek, sitting up and looking at my clock that read 9:15 am. It was time I got up so I did. I followed my routine and then decided to go venture into Portland. It wouldn't be the best idea to dwell on the dream and maybe I could stop by a corner store and pick up some medication to help knock me out and cause me not to dream.

I slipped on a jacket and headed outside, making my way into the deep parts of Portland. As I walked she stumbled upon a small shop that had to do with spices and teas. I assumed they would have a more natural way of knocking me out and the sign said open so I walked inside. It was exactly what I expected it to be. It smelled of different types of herbs and spices, which surprising was nice. The area looked organized and nice, which gave off a warm feeling.

While I looked around I couldn't help but pick a few things up and smell them, coughing more times than not. When I got to a certain point a women walked up and asked if I needed help. I nodded and then my mind went blank and I couldn't remember what I wanted. I stared at her for a moment and then smiled a bit, "Yeah, sorry. Do you have anything to help with nightmares? I know it's weird but, I just want to be able to sleep without waking up from some strange nightmare." She nodded as I spoke and then smiled.

"I have just thing..." She said, walking a little more towards the inside of the store and grabbing a bottle. "How much would you like?" She asked, walking to the counter and opening another container to put some of the powder into.

"A weeks worth should be fine, I mean, if you know the measurements." _God_ I was so awkward and I knew she could tell.

She smiled a bit at me and then poured some of the powder into the container, "You'll want to add a pinch or two to about a cup of water, stir it together and then you'll want to drink. But, you have to do this right before bed." I nodded and pulled out my wallet and then said, "No, you don't have to pay. If this works you can come back and buy more, but for now it's free."

I stared at her and then smiled a little, "Really? I mean, I have money I can pay-" She shook her head at me and held out the container. I smiled a little more and went to grab the container and that's when her face changed. She looked weird, she had fur, pointed ears and I didn't know what she was and I screamed, dropping the container and backing away from her.

Next thing I knew a man ran out from the back asking if the women, who I now knew was called Rosalee, was okay. His face was changed as well but it was scarier than hers and I covered my eyes, "Please don't kill me!" I screamed. I couldn't move, I just covered my eyes. Maybe I was just having a melt down. Maybe this poor women was trying to be nice and now thought I was crazy.

After a minute the women came up and grabbed my hand, pulling them away from my face. She was changed back into her normal person and I was so confused, and the man who ran out was back to normal as well.

"Sweety, are you alright?" She asked.

I didn't know how to answer, because I didn't know if I was alright. I was crazy, I knew that much but then the women asked, "Do you know what we are?"

 ** _What are you?_**


	2. ii

I stood in front of Rosalee, confused for my life and almost wanted to just run. but of course I couldn't. I shook my head in reply to the question she had asked me moments before and she looked over at the man and told him to call someone by the name of Nick. Were they calling someone to kill me? Now I was panicking more and she could tell and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, guiding me to an area next to the store where a bed sat.

She sat me down and then got me water, I didn't drink it in fear of it being poisoned. The man came back to where we were and told Rosalee that he called Nick and he was coming right over. I still didn't speak or even look at the two people in front of me but I felt like crying, I'd never seen their faces before, the man's face was familiar but her face was new. She left her journal at her apartment so she couldn't draw in what she saw.

Each time she saw a new creature she'd draw it and make up a name for it, hoping maybe if she went back to counseling that they'd be able to figure out what was wrong with her based off of the drawing and what she was seeing.

What felt like a million years of sitting with things that might kill her, a man walked into the shop and the other man greeted him as Nick. Nick called the man Monroe and now and I was beginning to pick up on the names rather quickly. I stared down at her feed and noticed the shadow of a man standing in front of me and I looked up.

I was surprised when he was actually attractive! I was expecting some nasty bald guy who'd end up being a snake like the ones who killed my parents. But, he was nice looking. He sat down net to me on the bed and smiled softly.

"You can see what they are?" He asked me, pointing to Monroe and Rosalee. I nodded and he smiled a little more.

"Can you tell me your name?"

I nodded, "It's Zelda Edwards."

"Zelda Edwards, like the girl involved in the murder case way back forever ago." He asked, she didn't know how he knew but he did and now she was beginning to feel more awkward and bit more anxious than before. He could tell and reassured me he wasn't going to hurt me in any way shape or form. "I can see them two Zelda, he looks kinda like a werewolf and she looks like a fox. Do you know what they are?"

I shook my head and he sighed a bit. He stood up and pulled Monroe and Rosalee aside, explaining that this was why I freaked out, I didn't know what they were. Monroe nodded and Rosalee had a heartbroken look on her face. She was a nice women, but I didn't know what to make of Monroe. He was attractive but was attached to Rosalee at the hip and would do anything to protect her. It was odd seeing these two types of creatures together like this.

Nick walked back over to me and sat down again and began to explain about how I was a grimm and Monroe and Rosalee were Wesen, calling them something like a blootbad and fuksbau ( the spelling is wrong, I know, it's to give affect of her not knowing ). I stared at him confused and then just began shaking my head.

"They're not real, there faces aren't really that. I'm just seeing things again." Nick stopped talking and looked at me, he looked like he'd just gotten hit by a bus and then he sat a hand on my leg.

"Zelda, you're not crazy, I can see them too. Did people tell you this growing up?"

I shook my head, "No, they told me I was traumatized from the murder I was involved in and they told me that my mind was trying to create a real monster who killed my parents."

Nick looked up at the two standing in front of us and sighed a little bit, "Those are real, all this is real. People like us can see them. People who can't see them aren't grimms." He tried to explain but this was all too much to handle.

Nick then suggested I come stay at his place and then tomorrow we'd discuss some more stuff. I wasn't in my right state of mind so of course I agreed and Nick helped me up and drove me to his house. Man, if my parents could see me now they'd be telling me to scream stranger danger.


	3. iii

When we arrived at his house I was surprised to see how nice and homey it actually looked. He pulled up to the house and quickly jumped out and ran to my side to open the door. I smiled and climbed out, folding my arms over my chest before beginning to walk up to the house behind Nick. I prayed in my mind that there wouldn't be some death trap inside but upon the door opening the inside was increasingly cute.

He had nice furniture and cute little things around the place and he showed me around, saying I could eat whatever I wanted and then he showed me to my room, which I assumed was the guest bedroom. It was nice and I thanked him for being kind and then he left me alone.

It wasn't late, only about 12 or 1 but I was tired and decided to nap. Right when my head hit the pillow I passed out.

[ It's short,I know. But, cliffhangers are great. ]


	4. iiii

I work up to the sound of talking. I wasn't surprised considering Nick had just picked me up from a few of his confused and scary looking friends. I sat up, yawned and looked around again. The room was nice like most of the house. It looked as though a women had gone ahead and put her sense of style into it, but for me that felt sexist to think and I washed away the thought.

I stood up moments later and found myself wandering from inside of the room to the hallway that led to the stairs. I felt lost in a place so small but why should I be surprised. This was a man and a bunch of people I didn't know and so this was understandable. But, I'm always one to over think.

With my thoughts left at the top of the stairs I wandered down and found Nick with the other two from the shop. Monroe, the man, seemed to be doing most of the shocked talking and calling me a Grimm or something. I was confused but didn't interrupt as I wanted to know more about what they were meaning.

"Nick, she's another Grimm for crying out loud, can't you like tell her to make her understand what's going on...?" Monroe asked, trying to seem as though Nick didn't understand.

I could see Nick just staring at him before he let out a soft sigh and laughed, "Do you think if Grimm's had some kinetic power I would have already tried. She's seems like I did when I first found out I could see you guys. I mean, come on, this is scary to all of a sudden be pushed upon-"

"Nick's right, she seems new to all of this, we shouldn't pry." Rosalee but into the conversation, so far she was becoming my favorite of the bunch.

At that moment Monroe seemed to look into my direction and I quickly tried to hide around the corner. I heard a small group of whispers and then Nick walked around the corner. I smiled awkwardly at him and tried my best to seem casual.

"Hey, sleepy. Did you take a nice 24 hour nap?" Nick asked me and clearly could see the shock come across my face. How could I have slept for 24 hours and not even have a nightmare? I was baffled but I began to nod so he knew I was listening.

"I slept really good, thank you." I said with another faint smile. I noticed Monroe and Rosalee hadn't followed behind him so it was just me and him standing there awkwardly with some eye contact. Nick gave me his best awkward smile before signalling me to follow him to his living room.

I followed him slowly being greeted by the smiled of the two people who awoke some of my worst nightmares. I guess it would be nice to know how they're going to explain this.


End file.
